mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Album Covers Bayou Fantom *Vanilla Fudge *Creedence Clearwater Revival Barclay Mills *Creedence Clearwater Revival in the portable building in front of Barclay Railways. *Steppenwolf in the back room of the Double Barrel Bar. Delray Hollow *Clarence Carter on the desk at the Warm Hearts Neighborhood Kitchen. *Lightnin' Slim in the Deep Dive Bar & Lounge. *The Chambers Brothers in a garage at Chatham Ship n Store on the western outskirts of Delray Hollow. *Eddie Floyd in a garage off an alleyway in north Delray Hollow. Downtown *Dusty Springfield *Count Five *Etta Jones *Otis Redding on a tugboat along the southwest shore. French Ward *? and the Mysterians *The Supremes *Aretha Franklin *Barry McGuire Frisco Fields *Johnny Cash *Cream Pointe Verdun There are four album covers to find in Pointe Verdun. *Roy Orbison *Jefferson Airplane *The Rolling Stones *The Beach Boys River Row *The Supremes *Big Brother and the Holding Company Southdowns *Sam Cooke *The Duprees *Sam & Dave *The Beach Boys Tickfaw Harbor *The Box Tops *The Temptations Communist Propaganda Bayou Fantom *Information coming soon. Barclay Mills *Poster #2 on the side wall of a building, next to the bridge to Frisco Fields in north Barclay Mills. *Poster #2 on the back wall of a building in the southeastern train yard. *Poster #3 on the back wall of a Locksmith Hardware & Service building in southeast Barclay Mills. *Poster #4 on the wall of a warehouse in southwestern Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *Poster #4 on the front of the courthouse? in Delray Hollow. *Poster #5 on an elevated train platform in northeast Delray Hollow. Downtown *Poster #4 next to the entrance of a building in south central Downtown. *Poster #5 on the back of a blue warehouse along the southern shore. French Ward *Information coming soon. Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun *Information coming soon. River Row *Information coming soon. Southdowns *Information coming soon. Tickfaw Harbor Hot Rod Magazine Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *January 1966 issue on a barge full of old cars, across the river in western Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *June 1968 issue in the auto service garage of Best Oil in south Delray Hollow. Downtown *June 1966 issue in the underground canal system beneath a parking garage in southwest Downtown. French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row Southdowns Tickfaw Harbor Playboy Magazines Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *November 1963 issue on the back porch of a house in south Barclay Mills. *February 1964 issue on the back porch of a house in central Barclay Mills. *January 1964 inside a large mechanics garage in east central Barclay Mills. *September 1963 issue inside a shack home in west central Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *August 1964 issue in the basement of Sammy's. *August 1966 issue in the office of the Everyday Laundromat. *November 1967 issue inside a green house in the south west corner of Delray Hollow. *May 1964 issue in the Double Barrel Bar in Delray Hollow. Downtown *December 1964 issue inside a Hangar Supply Co. building along the southwest shore. French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row Southdowns Tickfaw Harbor Repent Magazines Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills Delray Hollow Downtown French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row Southdowns Tickfaw Harbor Vargas Paintings Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *Painting #2 in the upper office of Barclay Railways. *Painting #10 inside the portable building in the center of Chitimacha Hill Quarry. *Painting #28 in the office of Di Napoli Waste Removal. Delray Hollow *Painting #13 behind reception desk at Perla's Nightclub *Paintings #27 in the upstairs office at Perla's Nightclub. *Painting #5 in the basement of Sammy's. Downtown *Painting #7 on the opr level of Cavar Construction French Ward *Painting #30 at Retroussé Yacht Club in the shed where they're holding Stephen DeGarmo. Must be collected during Certainly Was Exciting Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row Southdowns Tickfaw Harbor Paradiso Hotel & Casino *Painting #26 in the security office of the casino. Must be collected during or after Yet Here We Are. *Painting #18 in the room where you confront Giorgi Marcano. Must be collected before confronting Giorgi Marcano. Category:Site Administration